I Can't Feel Anything
by TheBoi
Summary: a really sad story where a kawaii Belarus and Denmark die and Iceland also does too. Finland runs like a windows 95 computer and cant save Iceland, Norway is too emotionless to care. Sealand is kawaii, and it's up to Russia to save the day! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, WARNING: VERY SAD, and CONTAINS PRUICE AND RUSPOLAME !


Author's Note: SORRY GUYS I HAVENT POSTED A SINGLE TOMATO's LAST CHAPTER IN FOREVER SORRY. i just dont know where the last chapter is so ill have to go chase the leprechauns who took it from me into the end of a rainbow. Too bad snow's everywhere, so it won't be raining anytime soon! I guess we'll have to go on a leprechaun hunt soon, hunting season is coming up! Anyways, please like the story, it took me like twenty minutes to write it. WHICH IS A RLLY LONG TIME

BTW I GOT THE TITLE OFF OF YAHOO ANSWERS, HOPE YA LIKE IT XDD

I Can't Feel Anything

Finland, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, and Sealand were mourning the death of Denmark after the sad events that happened like two years ago or something. The whole world was destryoed ! It all happened so fast and they all reunited at the time Denmark died so everyone was really sad because everyone wanted to share their stories but thry couldn't because now denmark was dead! Now they were having a funeral. Did you know that the word fun is in funeral for a reason. It s because this funeral was extra special and everyone was totally sad. Denmark was having his own viking ship sailed into the sea and since they followed traditions they superglued Belarus down to the ship and they set the boat on fire. Belarus' glue didn't really stick since to the ship since it was really wavy and the boat kinda tipped over, sending everything flying off te boat. The stuff around the boat totally lit on fire too so denmarks body floated away while belarus sat sadly in the ruble of the boat that was on fire. Since she was a mary sue she was able to sit on the wood floating in the water without being burnt. Since she's edgy she had to be set of into the ocean by sealand, who was the knew ruler of denmark since he died and the backstory is really sad but he wrote his will on a piece of paper before dying a sad and lonely death by pineapples.

"I miss him sooooo much!" Poland exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere, since i didn't mention him in the previous paragraph.

"You're the reason why he's dead technically." Snorted Iceland.

"Like sure." Poland flipped his luscious blonde hair and it flowed in the wind, hair spray flying off of it.

"ew! thats rlly gros" Iceland said in his typical teen text message language.

"This is really say guys, so shut up!" Norway said with stern.

"yes ddaddy." Iceland said, and in a far away land that was Germany since Germany and Prussia were hiding together, Prussia steamed with jealousy.

"Omg! Make me!" Poland screamed, and pushed Iceland. Iceland was on one tippy toe with arms flailing as he almost fell into the water that was as cold as the water in the Titanic which killed Jack and Rose got really sad because of it.

"Oh my god! Look out, Iceland!" Norway yelled to him with no emotions, and since he was so emotionless he wasn't able to move to help Iceland. Sweden always had to carry his emotionless body around.

"Huh?!" Iceland looked behind him and lost his balance, falling dramatically into the water. Since his fate was clear, Sweden and Finland mourned his loss as he struggled in the freezing water. Norway still stood there with no emotions.

'Like oh my god, help him!" Poland screamed, "I would help but like I don't want to get wet!"

Suddenly, something flashed and everyone looked behind them, Russia and America and the Baltics crawled out of a portal, according to Poland, America and Russia could sense trouble through telepathic communication. Russia's scarf flowed in the wind as he ran anime style to Iceland, and his rockin' theme song played from the radio which shouldn't work since they were basically in a nuclear winter. Cherry blossoms flowed through the window and special effects flowed behind Russia as he dove into the water. He was under water for like two minutes before creating a splash and showing on the surface with Iceland in his hands. Iceland was unconscious and Russia laid him down on the ground in front of him. Russia screamed like they do in animes and summoned Prussia there to give him CPR since nobody really wanted to touch his mouth except for Norway but he was too emotionless to care.

"My precious baby!" Prussia then began the CPR, and he was revived, and then they made out.

Nobody cared though because my stories are about Russia, Poland, and America even though the Nordics are my favorite characters. Russia looked up and the camera zoomed on his left eye, and his pupil went small. He saw Belarus floating in the water probably dead, and he screamed with anger. He was about to traiter them! Russia stood with his head down for a while, and then took out his lead pipe, and turned around with those crazy anime faces and turned into a traiter. His sister was dead and he ran up to Iceland and kicked him into the water again.

Everything was then back to normal, and nobody cared about Iceland anymore since Prussia was crying on the floor and didn't notice his boyfriend floating away. America held the crying Russia and then he whispered into his ear.

"It's okay, she was getting in the way of our yaoi anyways." Russia looked into his very blue eyes, as blue as the ocean that Iceland was floating in.

"You're right, my love." Russia smiled, and then they kissed for like ten minutes.

"WAIT, ICELAND!" Finland just now registered what was happening. He was kind of like those windows 95 computers that used to exist way back when.

"He's gone my love." Sweden said depressedly.

"Oh well, I guess Faroe Islands will just have to possess his body or something and become him. Kind of like how Sealand did with Denmark" Finland shrugged.

"Did someone say me name…?" Sealand said in his annoying high pitch voice and twirled around, and walked fancy towards them. "Kawaii!" Sealand flew into the air and flowers sprouted around him, he turned into a super kawaii anime character and sung a song.

This angered the spirit of Iceland and everyone turned around to see a volcano all the way in Iceland erupting, sending lava everywhere, which was the cause of the thing that happened two years ago. Everyone gasped and Sealand gasped too. Suddenly, he spun rapidly in a circle to turn into his final form, as the lava looked like a huge wave that was going to crash down onto them if he didn't hurry.

"KAWAII!" Sealand said as he turned into the pillsbury dough boy. He weld two rolling pins and an apron, and since his secret power wouldn't work against the tidal wave of lava, he used his super strength to pick them up and fly to Moscow, Russia. They would all be safe there because Russia is the most kawaii of them all.

"I guess we could say that we LAVA Russia and Sealand for saving us!" Finland laughed hysterically at his own horrible joke and the anime outro played.


End file.
